The Way You Love Me
by snyderfan162005
Summary: The sequel to Safe in the arms of love. This story deals with Liv and El's life after the twins. I'm not really good at angst, so it's more EO family fluff. Hope you like. Yeah I know my summery sucks, but maybe the story is better. please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

AN - Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to get this posted. Life in general has just gotten in the way. I've been working a lot of overtime lately so I've not had a lot of time to write. Anyways I spent a lot of time on this chapter. I rewrote this chapter three times to make it better. Some people asked in my last story if I'd go more in depth in Liv and El's personalities by using point of views. Well, I didn't in my last story so I'm going to make up for that in this one. Well, anyways enough of my rambling and on with the story. Hope you like it and please review and let me know what you think. I greatly appreciate reviews.

Ch.1

Olivia's POV

Setting: Stabler House:

Here I sit, on the couch, with two kids curled up next to me. One on each side. It was my birthday today and the twin's helped Elliot fix me a special birthday dinner. We then settled in the living room to watch a movie which resulted in the twins not even paying attention to the movie. Instead they fell asleep talking to my once again twice its normal size belly. Yes, El, has once again managed to knock me up and with twins nonetheless. Elliot has a thing about twins. He always says "Good things come in two's."I watch as Elliot picks Casey up off the couch. She stirs a little but then falls right back to sleep against her daddy's shoulder.

"I'll be back for John." Elliot tells me as he carries Casey to the twins' room.

Knowing that Elliot was right, in that I can't carry him, I push myself up off the couch and turn the TV off. Elliot returns for John and we walk to the twins' room together. I watch from the doorway as he lays John down and covers him up. He gently kisses each child on the forehead before walking back to me.

"I'll meet you in the bedroom." I hear Elliot say as he leaves the room.

I stand in the doorway watching both of my babies sleep. Well, they're not so much babies anymore. It's hard to believe they're about to turn five in a few weeks. I think back on their last five years, how they were part of the Tutuola-Munch wedding when they were two. How they were so excited about having a baby cousin when Alex gave birth do little Gracie. That happened when they were three. We moved here right before their fourth birthday. There just wasn't enough room for all of us in that tiny apartment, especially with two new babies on the way. I look at how much they've grown. They're both tall for their age, which they get from both of us. They're both miniature Elliot's except they have my olive colored skin tone and brown hair. Their different personalities have really started to show since they've started school. Casey, she's got a temper when things don't go her way. She's extremely stubborn at times, but very smart. She knows how to break the rules and get away with it. Just like her father, that one is. John is the total opposite. He's laid back and keeps his emotions bottled up until you really make him mad. He's like a bomb; you never know when he's going to explode. I pull the covers tighter around Casey and kiss her forehead. I do the same to John. Before I leave the room I turn to look at them one last time.

"I love you." I whisper before I shut the door.

Elliot's POV:

I watch from my spot on our bed as Olivia enters the room.

"You look beautiful." I tell her as she changes into her pajamas.

"What are you talking about? I always look beautiful." She says sarcastically as she looks in the mirror.

I laugh at her comment, but I laugh more at her trying to pull her shirt down over her belly. It won't stay down, it just keeps rolling back up. She finally gives up and crawls into bed. I wrap my arms around her and start kissing on her neck.

"Not tonight, El. The kids wore me out today and I'm just not in the mood." Olivia says rolling onto her back and flipping on the TV.

I have gotten used to her mood swings. I watch as she changes the channel to USA Network. Law and Order: SVU is on. I'm so sick of this show, but Liv watches it every chance she gets. I roll over on my side away from her.

"Happy Birthday, Liv. I love you." I whisper while trying to get comfortable.

I can tell she feels bad about her mood swing because she rolls me back over to face her.

"I love you too." I hear her say as she drapes my arm across her waist.

She flips the TV back off and we lay there in comfortable silence until we both drift off to sleep. I awake in the middle of the night to the feel of the bed moving. I look around in my half conscious state to see Casey and John trying to snuggle between me and Liv. They start to giggle as they get comfortable between me and Liv.

"Shh…be quite and don't wake mommy up." I whisper to them as I pull the cover over their little bodies.

They nod their little heads in compliance with my order. John snuggles into my side as Casey snuggles closer to Olivia. We all are finally comfortable and drift off to sleep once more.


	2. The Birthday Party

It's the twins fifth birthday party and we decided we'd have a pool party this year. Elliot's grilling while I'm finishing setting up everything. Alex and Fin have the kids in the pool. Case and Munch are sitting on the deck playing with Gracie. There are in charge of taking photos and videotaping. Dad hasn't showed up yet. He's probably out searching for another gift for the twins. I finish what I am doing and then I sit on the side of the deck with my legs dangling into the pool. I watch my kids as they splash around in the pool, they haven't learned to swim on their own yet, with assistance from Alex and Fin. It's hard to believe that my babies are five already. It seems like just yesterday that I was holding them in my arms in the hospital bed. A giggling five year old brings me back to reality. Alex is helping her swim over to me.

"Mommy, me want out now." Casey says as I pull her into my lap.

I grab a towel and start to gently dry her off.

"Me do it, mommy." I hear her say as she grabs the towel from me and starts to dry herself.

"Yes, you do it." I say hearing my voice crack when I start to tear up.

"Mommy, why you crying?" Casey asks looking up at me with her big blue eyes.

"I'm not crying. I'm so proud of you, (I hug her tightly and kiss her temple) you're a big girl now and sometimes I just wish I could freeze time and keep you the way you are." I tell her as I take the towel from her.

"Silly, mommies can't freeze time. Only super heroes can." Casey says giggling.

I watch as Fin puts John on the deck and he runs off towards Case and Munch. I turn my attention back to my daughter who is climbing out of my lap. She starts to walk off, but comes back.

"I love you." Casey says then runs off to join her brother.

I was starting to get worried about dad, so I decided I would go inside to call and see where he was out. Nobody was going to miss me at the moment anyways. I walked inside picked up the cordless phone and started dialing dad's cell.

Elliot's POV:

I was flipping burgers and hot dogs when Liv walked by me and into the house. She looked kind of out of it, so I decided to go check on her. I hollered for Fin to watch the grill and for everyone to keep an eye on the kids. I walk inside to find Olivia laying the phone down on the counter.

"Liv, honey, are you okay." I ask stepping closer to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. That was just dad, he's about to pull up outside." She says as she glances out the window to the backyard.

She's rubbing her lower back like she's in pain. It's been bothering her a lot lately. I start to rub soothing circles on her back as we watch the kids playing, through the window. Casey and John are running around on the deck. Casey tackles John and sits on him. John doesn't give up without a fight, he rolls Casey over and runs from her. Liv leans her body weight against me, trying to take some of it off her sore feet. We continue to stand there and watch as Aunt Alex and Aunt Casey help them into chairs at the table. They start to eat their hotdogs that Alex had cut up for them. Just then the doorbell rings.

"You go help, dad, with all his presents. (laughs) I'm going to head back out here." Olivia says as she goes back outside.

I open the door and sure enough there is dad on the other side with an armful of gifts.

"There's more in the car." Dad says as he walks past me and towards the backyard.

I collect the rest of the gifts from the car and bring them out back.

"Dad, you didn't have to buy all these gifts." I say setting the gifts down.

"They're my grandkids; I'll spoil them all I want." Dad says with a laugh.

"Grandpa!" Casey and John squeal as they attach to each of his legs.

"Hello to you too, little munchkins. (pries the twins from his legs.) How old are you, two, turning today?" dad asks kneeling down in front of them.

"Five!" the twins shout as they each hold up five fingers.

"It time for pictures. Everyone in front of the presents please." Casey yells to the crowd of people.

Everyone gathers in front of the mountain of presents. Elliot and Olivia in the middle, each with a twin on their hip. Cragen and Munch are standing behind them. Alex and Fin are knelt on the ground in front of El and Liv. Alex is in Fin's arms. After pictures were done being taken it was time for cake and Ice-cream. Olivia cleaned up the kids before they start opening presents. They've opened just about all of their gifts; they've gotten anything from school clothes to toys. Dad brings out one last gift.

"Now this is for both of you to share." Dad says before setting the gift on the ground.

They tear into the gift like nothing I've ever seen before. When they finally get it open, out popped the most gorgeous puppy ever.

"Mommy look." John squeals holding up the little white puppy.

"Yes, sweetheart, I see. It's so cute." Olivia says rubbing the puppy's head.

"Tell grandpa thank you." I tell them taking the puppy from John.

They run over to dad and give him a huge hug.

"Thank you, grandpa." They say while he hugs them back.

Everyone starts to gather their things and get ready to leave. The twins go around and give everyone hugs one last time. Everyone leaves and the twins take the puppy inside to play with it, because it is getting dark. Liv and I start to gather up the gifts off the deck and take them to the twins' room. After everything has been cleaned up and the kids have had their bath it's time for bed time. We fixed the dog bed in their room. Olivia is standing in the door way when the twins rush over to her.

"Night babies, love you." John and Casey both say as they kiss my belly.

"We love you too. The babies are sleepy and so are mommy and it's time for you two, to go to bed." Olivia says as she walks them back over to their beds.

We tuck them in and kiss them goodnight. "Night, daddy, love you." They say as I flip on their night light.

"Love you too, now go to sleep." I say as I flip off their overhead light and crack there door.

Olivia's POV:

Me and Elliot make our way back to our bedroom. We change into our pj's and climb into bed. Elliot props his head up on his hand as he faces me. He places his other hand on my belly.

"Daddy loves you very much and can't wait to meet you." Elliot whispers to my belly. I feel him place a warm tender kiss on my belly.

"It won't be much longer, just a couple more weeks." I say as I feel his kisses on my neck.

I think he knows what he's doing to me. He's turned me on so damn bad now, that there is no turning back. Our kisses turn passionate and Elliot makes sweet love to me.


	3. Just Another Day At Work

Olivia's POV:

It's just another day at work. Yes I decided to continue to work during this pregnancy, since the last pregnancy went smoothly. I am currently 8 months pregnant, so I've been on desk duty for a couple of months now. We decided to start bringing the kids with us. We've made them a playroom upstairs and we even bring Scout (the puppy) with us. Currently the kids are upstairs with Scout and there is not much going on in the bullpen. The four of us are all carrying on conversation when we hear a shriek and then laughter. We all look up at the balcony and see the kids darting down the stairs after Scout. I watch in amusement as Munch jumps out of his chair and grab the little puppy. Munch sits back down with the dog in his lap.

"Kids, what did I say about Scout coming to work with us?" I say sternly.

"He's supposed to stay upstairs or he doesn't get to come anymore." The kids say.

"Liv, I got this." Munch tells me as he gets up and goes over to the kids.

"Who wants to go walk the dog with me?" Munch asks to the entire room.

"Me…Me…Me!" The twins shout while jumping up and down.

Elliot, I and Fin are all laughing at the hilarious scene before us.

"I'll go along with them, because I know "old man" over hear can't keep up with the both of them by himself." Fin says shutting down his computer.

"Hey, I can do just fine on my own." Munch says sarcastically.

Elliot gives Munch the dog leash and then Munch takes Scout outside.

"Fin, watch out for the kids and don't let Munch feed them any of his conspiracy crap." I say

"Don't worry, Liv, I'll take good care of them. Okay guys who's ready to go?" Fin says taking one of each kid's hands.

I watch as Fin and the kids disappear into the elevator. I know I have nothing to worry about because Fin and Munch both know that if anything happened to my kids, they'd both be dead.

"I'm going up to the cribs to take a nap. Wake me in about an hour." I tell Elliot as I push myself up out of my chair.

Fin's POV:

We're walking down the side walk with the kids between us. The twins are talking in their own language that they've developed.

"Uncle Fin, where do babies come from?" I hear Casey ask innocently.

"Well, ummmm…, Casey that's a very good question. Uncle Munch can tell you, because he knows everything." I say looking over at Munch.

"Well, Casey, babies come from an egg inside the mommy…." Munch starts

"Casey, baby girl, on second thought don't listen to Uncle Munch. You can ask your mommy and daddy when we get back. Ok?" I say butting in to Munch's story to keep him from going too far.

"Ok." Casey says.

"Hey, how about we get some McDonalds?" I say seeing the big golden arches in front of us.

"Yay!" The twins shriek with excitement.

We take them inside and stand in line for like forever before we finally get to place our order. I order a Big Mac combo, while Munch orders a chicken sandwich. I order the kids a couple of chicken nugget happy meals. We finally get our food and then we go out to the kids' area with the playplace.

"Uncle Fin, can we go play now?" John asks

"Finish your chicken nuggets and then you can go play." I say knowing that's what Liv would say.

They finish their food and we give them the go ahead to go play.

Munch's POV:

I watch as Casey and John run off to play. I look at the ring on my hand and I think about how young Casey is compared to me. There have been numerous amounts of times lately that she's talked about wanting to start a family with me. I keep telling her I've never wanted kids and for her to just drop it, but after today I think…no wait I know I want a child with her.

"Fin, buddy, Casey's been talking about wanting kids." I say to my partner of 10 years.

"What's so wrong with that?" Fin asks me.

"Well, I've never really wanted kids. Spending time with the twins today has made me realize that I'm getting on up there in age and there's no one left to carry on m legacy when I'm gone." I say philosophically.

"Wow…that's deep man." Fin says sarcastically before he bursts out laughing at me.

"All I'm saying is that I'm going to talk to Casey tonight and if things go well, then we'll have our own bundle of joy this time next year." I say as simple as that.

"Okay kids time to go." I hear Fin yell.

I gather up the trash and throw it away while Fin gets the kids. We let the kids take turns walking Scout on the way back to the precinct. At one point Scout starts to pick up his pace and starts to pull John with him.

"Whoa there!" I say grabbing John before he falls and then taking the leash from him.

We finally make it back to the precinct. Liv and El are in Captains office with the door open. The kids take off towards the office.

Cragen's POV:

I watch as my grandkids come bounding into my office. They completely bypass their parents and come straight to me. I pull them both into my lap.

"How was your adventure, with Uncle Munch and Uncle Fin?" I ask them.

"It was fun; they took us to eat at McDonalds." John says excitedly.

"And then John almost got pulled away by Scout but Uncle Munchie saved him." Casey says busting out laughing.

We all start laughing and John scowls at all of us which only makes us laugh harder.

"What do you say; you both come spend the night with Grandpa tonight." I say to the twins.

"Mommy, is it ok?" Casey asks giving Liv the puppy dog look.

"It's up to your father." Liv tells her.

"Daddy, can we please?" John asks Elliot.

"I guess, but we'll take you over there tonight." Elliot tells the kids.

"Go gather up your things so that your mom and dad can get out of here." I tell them as I put them back on the floor.

"You don't have to do this." Liv tells me.

"You look extremely tired, Olivia, and I know you and Elliot need some time to yourselves before the little ones get her." I tell her.

"Thanks dad." She says hugging me.

"Yeah, thanks." Elliot says too.

I watch them gather the kids and the dog and everything else they needed then leave. Which reminded me that I needed to get home and get some stuff done before the grandkids came over tonight.


End file.
